Roleplay:Paradise Lost: Scorched Earth (COMPLETED!)
This is the seventh part of the Maverick Hunter X series and final part chronologically before Sigma Wars. It is an original story that leads right into the aformentioned mini-series and the second part of the two-part Paradise Lost saga. Summary It is the year 20XX, and the new Maverick Overlord, Sigma, has succeeded in his ultimate goal: to use the Jakob Project to wipe out all of the Mobians and rule over the world as its king--Sigma Prime! A new war has now begun and only X, Zero, Axl, and a small band of surviving Maverick Hunters can help Repliforce put a stop to it! Characters *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Axl the Fox *I the Hedgehog *Dynamo the Cat *Alia the Hedgehog *Nana the Echidna *Layer the Cat *Pallette the Cat *Vile the Weasel *Blackarachnia the Widow *Iron Maxxima the Dragon *Geneva the Cat *Quake Woman *Nellia the Echidna *Nutra Millipede *Smokescreen the Hedgehog *Cinnamon the Cat *Cut Man *Bomb Man *Time Man *Elec Man *Ice Man *Signas the Echidnahog *General the Wolf *Colonel the Hedgehog *Sari the Hedgehog *Double the Cat *Arcee the Cat *The Skiver *Magma Dragoon *Mattrex *Slash Beast *Wheeljack the Cat *Freeze Man *Gyro Man *Crystal Man *Star Man *Wave Man *Burner Man *Search Man *Galaxy Man *Bright Man *Pharaoh Man *Splash Woman *Mega Man *Silverbolt the Fuzor *Wing Saber the Jetidna *Air Raid the Batfox *Jetfire the Jethog *Jetstorm the Jethog *Sigma the Echidna *Lumine the Cat *Elpizo the Cat *Ranch Ponica *Spur Ponica *Petal Blossom *Bloodbat Temptress *Kraken Dolphina *Cyber Peacock *Split Mushroom *Twilight Buttercup *Megatron the Destroyer *Soundwave the Fox *Shockwave the Weasel *Starscream the Batfox *Skywarp the Batfox *Dreadwing the Batfox *Skyquake the Batfox *Knock-Out the Wolf *Red the Hedgehog *Gemini Man *Hard Man *Snake Man *Needle Man *OVER the Hedgehog Roleplay Prologue: End of the Maverick Hunters Skiver: -aboard his airship, looking upon the wreakage sadly, contacts Repliforce HQ- Skiver to command, Skiver to command... Olympus has fallen...I repeat, Olympus has fallen...preparing to engage in search and rescue operations... (Elsewhere, with X...) X: Ngh......Z-Zero....no.....(growls) (Meanwhile, some Mavericks are searching the ruins of the Maverick Hunter base for potential survivors) Megatron: Leave no stone unturned! I want every Hunter dead, no exceptions! Mavericks: Yes sir! (continue searching through the rubble) Megatron: Shockwave, I understand you have found a new way to expand our armies. Shockwave: Indeed, my liege. It is known as Project Predacon. An army of Reploids based off this world's most strange and powerful creatures known as Pock-- Twilight Buttercup: Daddy, Megatron! I found someone! Megatron: (approaches her and sees Alia) Ah, Starscream's former lackey. The one called Alia, is it? Alia: -out cold- -Repliforce ships begin to break through the Sigma defensive line- Megatron: Starscream, assemble your forces! Annihilate them! Starscream: Yes, master....(Just you wait....my time will come...) (Starscream and his air fleet begins to counter the Repliforce fleet) Megatron: Knock Out, kill her. Knock Out: Why not? I'm better at breaking dumb blondes anyway. (activates a drill) Say 'ahh...' (just then, a charged shot from out of nowhere blasts Knock Out back, as well as some Mavericks) Knock Out: GAAH!!....my PAINT? Who crunched my paintjob?! Megatron: (looks up) Well, well. It appears you survived after all.... (the attacker is revealed to be X, angered and ready for battle) X: (brandishes saber) You Mavericks may have killed Zero, but you won't kill me! I made a promise to myself I would not stop until Sigma was finished, and I don't go back on my word! Megatron: (growls and charges at him) X: HAAAAH!!! (charges his saber and attacks) -the Repliforce fleet manages to disable one of the Sigma ships- Repliforce solider: Enemy ship disabled, Commander! Skiver: Good. Tell the others to form up on us, we need a wedge. We're breaking through. Repliforce solider: Yes sir. -contacts the other ships- -the Repliforce fleet moves into a V formation, splitting the Sigma defense line, allowing the lead ship to break through, and begins to lay down surpressive fire on the grounded Mavericks- Megatron: Starscream, why do you not fire back?! Starscream: We are, my liege! Their firepower is-- Megatron: I grow tired of your excuses! Shockwave: Lord Megatron, I recommend our other target. The Main Repliforce Outpost. Megatron: (fires Fusion Cannon at X) X: (uses uncharged Violent Mirror attack) Megatron: It appears we will need to postpone our battle for another time, X! All Mavericks, to the Repliforce base! (the Maverick vessels and units retreat) X: (sighs and picks up Alia) Alia......I'm sorry....I was too weak...I couldn't-- ???: Will you stop blaming yourself already?! None of us could have known, so shut up about it! X: Huh? Z-Zero?! But you're-- Zero: -has an arm missing and is heavily damaged all over, some of his face is burnt- X, I don't die easily. You should know that. -Skiver's airship draws close to the ground as he and other soldiers begin searching for survivors- (just then a burst of Dark Energon shows up and several Repliforce soldiers get killed by violent gunshots) ???: DIE MAVERICKS!!!! X: Axl? Axl: (in his Unicron Armor) Hey, X; Zero. You two feel better? Practically everyone's fuckin dead cuz neither of ya even bothered to stop this! Whaddya got to say for yourselves, huh?! X: (sighs) Axl: WELL?! (holds them at gunpoint) X:....(fires a Thunder Dancer) Axl: (sent back a bit, and reverts back to normal armor) X: That's what. You coulda stopped this too, so don't go accusing us! Axl: Grr.... Cut Man: (trying to get out, groaning) Anyone get the number of that snipshot? Time Man: (groans) I'm not even going to dignify that pun with a response.... Zero: -about to punch Axl in the face, but then decides against it- We have no reason to be at each other's throats. The enemy is Sigma, and he outsmarted us this time. All of us. What we need to do is regroup, recooperate, and figure out what exactly is going on. This is not a time for self-loathing-- -looks at X- --or blaming others-- -looks at Axl- --if we do those, Sigma wins. I'm pretty damn sure neither of you want Sigma to win, so shut up, get your processors out of the wreakage, and get some work done. Got it? Axl: (nods)...... (the trio hear some groaning and run to the source) X: Commander Signas! Hang in there! Zero: Signas... -some Repliforce soldiers attempt to pull Signas out of the wreakage- Signas: No....it's too late for me.....I am too damaged to lead....I was never fit to lead this force.... X: Signas.... Signas: X...Zero....I am counting on you....to take my place....you both....are our--no, the world's....only hope left....it's been an honor....serving with you.... X: Signas........we won't let you down....now rest easy..... Signas: (weakly smiles as he dies) Axl:..... Zero: ... -growls- Skiver: -flies down- X, Zero, Axl! Pardon the interuption, but you're needed. Our bots here will find any and all survivors, you're needed elsewhere, after you're repaired, obviously. Please come with me. X:.....Alright then. (still holding Alia tightly) Zero: -stares at the rubble- Iris... (Later, X, now fully repaired, stands in a large medical facility, lined with critically damaged Reploids, all survivors of the base attack) X: (sighs) Star Man: How d'ya feel, X? X: Nevermind me, I'm worried about the others. Star Man: They'll be fine....I hope. X: This is serious, Star Man! Star Man: I know it's serious, X-- (just then, he gets a call from Gyro Man) Star Man: Huh? Gyro Man: Get your tin can over here! We need back up! (Just then, I wakes and looks at X, worried) X: Will do! Hang in there, Gyro! Star Man: Mind if I tag along? X: (nods) Skiver: -from behind them- He meant Star Man. X is needed elsewhere. X, take a moment with some of them, one of them looks like they want to speak with you, and then come to my office. I'll brief you there. Don't take too long, this is a pressing matter. -walks off- X:....Understood. (goes to I as Star Man leaves) I: X... -reaches up to him a frail and damaged arm- Wh-What's going on...? X: I, don't waste your energy. Take it easy.... I: Are...are we...going to be okay...? X:.....We will. I promise we'll win this. I dunno when, and I dunno how....but we will. I promise, sis. I: -smiles and falls asleep again- X: (smiles) Wonder what's gonna happen to her....when I leave the field.... Zero: -chuckles- If she's anything like you, she'd leave with you. X: But I can't tell her what to do...I sometimes wish she'd just live her own life like a real bot. But I can't force her to do something she doesn't want to... Zero: I think she's attatched to you, can't seem to think of a life without you. Please, you're worried about you telling her what to do, forcing her to do things she doesn't want to do. Guess what? I did those very things to her and Dynamo. Made Hunters out of them, and had I not, they might have died with Signas. Why? Signas was never a Hunter, hell, I doubt if he was ever even a solider. Adler is mainly a strategy bot like Signas but at least he could hold his own, and he lived. X: Maybe....(walks to Skiver's office) Arcee: (casually walks out) Right on time. X: Arcee? I heard you got fired. Arcee: I may still have my job. It's up to Colonel. Anyway, Skiver's waiting for you. X: (nods but before he walks in) Wait.....what were you even doing in Skiver's office? Arcee: (blushing) Umm....protocal procedures. Reporting my scout stats to my....former Commander. X: (still unconvinced) Mhm....(walks in) Arcee: Phew...(walks away) X: You asked to see me sir? Skiver: Yes... I'd hate to put you on call on such short notice, however there is not much time. I cannot order you around because I am not your Commander, therefore it is your choice whether to take it or not. Forewarning, you may not come out of it alive. X: What is it? Skiver: We have learned that the Mavericks had more than one target, aside from the Hunter Base. A target that is nearly as prominant as such. Can you figure out what that target may be? X:.....I can. Repliforce's main outpost! Skiver: Correct. Our forces are already on the move in response to this threat, but there is a problem. They won't reach it before the Mavericks do. And if we lose that base, we're done. We have the means to send one bot at a time there with a high-speed manned missile. We need you to take one, get to the base, and hold of the enemy for as long as you can until reinforcements arrive. We also have reason to believe that they'll take it out the same way the Hunter Base was. Intelligence reported that the carriers are high-speed armored transport vehicles, very long and tall, at least six meters in length. If they appear, you need to find a way to destroy them if our forces haven't arrived yet. X: I understand! I will do it! Skiver: We will send other Hunters as they are fully repaired. We'll make the preparations now. X: Alright. Thank you. Skiver: Good luck. ---- 7:22 PM - REPLIFORCE MAIN BASE Double: (casually napping) -suddenly, a siren goes off- Double: AAAH!! (falls off his chair) ooh, now what? General: We are under attack! All units, prepare for battle! This is not a drill! Repeat, this is not a drill! (Repliforce warriors begin rushing all over the place) Rattrap: Yo, Jello-boy! Y'here the announcement? Git ya servos in gear! We're all gonna die!! (runs off) Double: What took 'em? Outside.... (Maverick ships and units are bombarding the base and the Repliforce squadrons) -Freeze Man's squad attempting to hold off an enemy battalion- Splash Woman: (firing her Laser Trident) They just keep coming! Wheeljack: (sees the high-speed trucks) We got company! Freeze Man: Where are our reinforcements?! -blasts Freeze Cracker- X: (appears and uses Melt Creeper on the carriers) Right here! -the carrier explodes violently, the Supra-Force Metal bomb exploding before intended usage- Freeze Man: Glad you could join the party! You've got your work cut out for ya! Crystal Man: -blasted by a tank- GYAAAAAHH!! X: I noticed....huh? (X and the Robot Masters see a young Reploid that resembles X) X: Another clone? Perfect! ???: Looks like Sigma was right.... Galaxy Man: ...The reversal is astounding... Freeze Man: Indeed... Splash Woman: Wait....I know that voice..... Wave Man: We are aware...we know who that is... Crystal Man: Gahh! Death has come again! We don't even deserve it this time! ???: (charges up his buster and fires at X) X: (blocks with his Saber) Who are you?! ???: Me?....I'm Mega Man! Chapter 1: Return of the Rockmen X: You're Mega Man? I thought you'd be taller.... Mega Man: I tried that once....no one liked it. (shoots from his buster) X: (wall-jumps to dodge then fires Storm Tornadoes) Mega Man: (jumps to dodge) Anything you can do....(tries to wall jump but easily slips and falls flat, taking damage from Storm Tornado) Huh?! It didn't work?! Freeze Man: It appears that you lack the dexterity that others who've been in this world longer have acquired. Mega Man: Grr....scrap this! (throws Metal Blades at X) X: UGH!!! Homing Torpedo! Mega Man: (sliding under to dodge constantly) Freeze Man: -smacks him with a Freeze Cracker- Hmph! Mega Man: (thaws out after a while) FIRE TORNADO!! Wave Man: -counters it with Water Wave- Freeze Man: Good work. Wave Man: Thank you sir. We'll need to watch each other's back now more than ever. Freeze Man: -nods and gives a hand signal- Search Man: -starts sniping Mega Man from afar- Mega Man: (uses Chroma Camo to turn invisible) Star Man: Huh?! Where'd he go? Freeze Man: Bright Man! Bright Man: Right! -uses Flash Stopper to break the Chromo Camo- Mega Man: Surprise! (uses Power Stone on Star Man and Crystal Man....and does considerable damage) Crystal Man: GYAAAHH!! Freeze Man: Look at how Maverick the great hero has become... Gyro Man: -in a screaming dive towards Mega Man- Hey! You don't do that to my friends! -slams him with a Gyro Kick- Mega Man: If you guys are all that stands between me and Wily-- X: Wait...who? Splash Woman: Don't ask. Freeze Man: Wily does not exist. We're working for this world's government now. Mega Man: Nice try, but Sigma's told me everything that-- X: Wait, Sigma?.....Listen, Mega Man. I hate to take a page from Alia's book, but I think you've been tricked, because Sigma's the real menace here! Mega Man: Well half of those were made by or very loyal to Dr Wily! How am I supposed to believe they're supposidly good? (just then, Freeze Man and the Robot Masters are hit by several attacks) ???: Because they put me on Prison Island getting to you! Mega Man: Metal Man?! X: So you escaped.... Freeze Man: Grr! Metal Man...! Do you not know when to quit?! Platoon! Assemble and engage Metal Man and his gang! -the rest of Freeze Man's platoon appears and attacks Metal Man's gang, Search Man sniping them from a distance- Metal Man: (smashing through) Mega Man! I went through a lot of trouble to find you! Now you'll die! Mega Man: (throws some Metal Blades at him, which connect, but do little damage) Metal Man: I've become more resilient against my own weapon, Rocky! (unsheaths chainsaws and charges at him) GO DOWN!!! Mega Man: Gotta think quick......got it! (uses Acoustic Blaster) Metal Man: (holding his ears) AAAH!! CUT THAT DAMN NOISE DOWN!!!! Freeze Man: -jumps Metal Man from behind and smacks him with a Freeze Cracker- Hmph! Quick Man: (homing attacks Freeze Man) Gyro Man: -intercepts Quick Man and grapple throws him away- Hiyaah!! Quick Man: Heh! Bubble Man: AAAH!!! MY SPLASH WOMAAAAN!!! Splash Woman: (facepalms) Oh no.... Wave Man: Get out of here, your bubbles contain too much stupid! -punches Bubble Man in the gut and then punches him in the face- Buibble Man: Why you--(shoots a stream of bubbles) Splash Woman: (deflects them with her trident) Bubble Man: (hearts in his eyes) Splash Woman: (starts running away from Bubble Man's creepy infatuation, but gets shot by a Maverick tank) AAH!! Wave Man: Sister! Galaxy Man: -blows up the tank with a Black Hole Bomb- Splash Woman: Thanks for the assist, bro. (uses Laser Trident on some Insecticons) Metal Man: Time to finish you, Mega Man! (just then a Rolling Cutter appears from nowhere) Cut Man: (with the rest of his squad) Hands off our brother, Metal Punk! Mega Man: Cut Man? Freeze Man: Now do you get it, Mega Man? Wily is no more and Sigma intends to destroy this planet to replace it with his own idealized world! Have you not noticed his ships destroying everything and anything in sight? Or do you intend to help him? Mega Man:......Alright. I'll help you. But I don't trust you Freeze Man....(points to Search Man, Gyro Man, Wave Man, Burner Man, Star Man, and Crystal Man) Or you, or you, or you...or you, or you, and especially not you! Freeze Man: The only one I'd give merit to that is Crystal Man. He's had a record of stabbing me in the back. I can provide a full report after this, now don't get shot! -blasts Freeze Cracker at a tank about to shoot Mega Man- Mega Man: (activates Sharp Knuckle and punches away at invading Mavericks) X: (fires a Splash Laser at Marauders) Cut Man: Ice Man, dropship inbound! Ice Man: Alright! (begins rapid firing Ice Slashers) (the Maverick dropship crashes into the majority of the Maverick force) Mega Man: Nice shooting Ice Man! Ice Man: Thanks! Flash Man: Our beautiful friends....we must help them retreat! Air Man: If you could hear yourself sometimes.... (the Maverick forces and the Eight Sons retreat) Mega Man: Well, we won! Cut Man: Mega Man! It is you, Rock! I heard you were dead! Mega Man: Dead? Where'd you hear that? Cut Man: Well-- Ice Man: (holds back from saying anything) LATER, INSIDE THE BASE.... General: Mattrex, how many casualties? Mattrex: Still calculating, but at least half of our forces... If X hadn't arrived, we would not be speaking now... Medics are already repairing the wounded. We can expect a second attack. Colonel: We cannot take such a risk. Another attack could mean the end of us, even with X. Skiver reported that the only Hunter close to being fully repaired is Axl and his repairs could take another hour to deal with his intereaction with the Dark Energon. X: What about the others? Colonel: The others are in stable otherwise critical condition, aside from Zero, whose arms are being overhaulled on top of being repaired. Gate decided put in a special order for parts, trying to take out two birds with one stone. Depending on how fast he can work Zero could be ready before Axl but that doesn't seem likely at this present moment. X: I see.... Arcee:..... Colonel: 'Tis a very sad state of affairs... Skiver should arrive here within the hour to support the base more fully with stronger air support; however, we have no idea how long Sigma's forces will take to regroup and come in for a second attack. -looks at X- ...I'll see if we can't spare more medics to speed up repairing your friends. X: Cinnamon is in just as much pain.... General: Speaking of which....that leaves a pressing issue of a certain soldier. (turns to Arcee) Colonel: With all due respect, I believe it is better if we prioritized. We'll need every soldier on hand, and since we are in a war, we do not have the time or resources for court-martialling loose cannons like Arcee. Therefore, I suggest we wait until we at least have some breathing room before we deal with those type of issues. General: Of course. Arcee, you will remain with the Air Force for the time being. But know this; when time is not of the essense, your trial will be done. Arcee:....Yes sir. Colonel: Until Commander Skiver arrives, you will remain on-base to prevent arousing suspicion. We don't want to trigger the second attack. Understood? Arcee: Alright....(walks away) Double: (runs in) Did we win? X: Ummm....yeah. Frost Walrus: No thanks to you, shrimp! (slugs him backward) Double; (sent back a bit as most of Repliforce laugh at him) X:.....Leave him alone. He's still young and-- Magma Dragoon: And was missing from the battle! Slash Beast: What a loser... Mattrex: Well, in all fairness, it's not like he was critical like X was. Even if he did do what he was supposed to do it wouldn't have changed the count much if at all. Frost Walrus: Oh right, I forgot, we woulda gotten killed if his useless ass was out there! My bad! Mattrex: Nah, more like he'd get himself killed. The equivalent to sending out a mere processor against a scrapping machine, pretty much the same thing. Sari: Will you guys cut it out?! You'll just hurt Double's feelin--(sees Double crying off) Way to go....sirs! (runs after him) X: Not exactly proud of you all.... Mattrex: Speaking of "all"...where's Elpizo? Did he take another lavish holiday? Haven't seen him since he reported Arcee's attack on him. That guy is going to get on my nerves... Wing Saber: I can answer that.... Mattrex: Oh? What is it? Can you back it up? Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Maverick Hunter X